Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason
Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason is a wizard character in Fanboy and Chum Chum, and the anti-hero of the show. Background All that is known about the background of Kyle is that he probably lived in England where he attended the wizardry school, Milkweed Academy. However, he was expelled when he turned his teacher, Professor Flan, into a literal raspberry flan. Ever since he now attends Galaxy Hills Elementary School, where he befriended Fanboy and Chum Chum. Today, Kyle tries to get re-admitted to Milkweed. Although he never seems to be able to do this, he soon realizes he has real friends, and Galaxy Hills is a true home to him.﻿ Depiction in the series Kyle is a young wizard who was expelled from the Milkweed Academy for Wizards. He now has to attend normal public school like the other kids. Even though he has powers that include levitation, Fanboy and Chum Chum used to assume that Kyle is pretending, and did not believe he has real powers. He's the second-eldest of Fanboy's main group of friends, and the only with braces and magic powers. Kyle is introduced in the first episode as the "most powerful pre-teen wizard on the planet". After he made his dramatic entrance, no one but Fanboy and Chum Chum was interested. ".]] After he sat down, he met Fanboy and Chum Chum for the first time, and they were completely skeptical to his magic and thought he was a normal boy pretending to be a wizard. He later sees Fanboy as a pretend wizard and was completely unimpressed by his "magic". At lunch he plans to summon a griffin when after Fanboy used his fake spell book, chants the incantation. After Kyle accidently de-levitates into Lupe's lunch, he gets punched and challenges Fanboy to a wizard-off. During that, Chum Chum faints from seeing Fanboy's cut-off finger trick and, due to seeing them distracted after a revival went wrong, Kyle went entirely insane and possesses an energy sphere, armed to rough them up. But before he could get the attack out, the griffin Fanboy summoned earlier carried him away. The end scene showed Fanboy decide to play wizard with Kyle all day tomorrow, while Kyle shouts "No, I won't!" in the distance. During the episode, Kyle showed absolutely no interest in Fanboy and Chum Chum's company. Later on, Kyle starts to get used to his surroundings. He is now interested in having conversations with Fanboy and Chum Chum. The first episode to show that matter was "The Janitor Strikes Back". Kyle is usually interested in them, but other times, he gets extremely annoyed by them, and insults them often. They do not know this, but they show they're sorry for him and care for him a lot. Kyle also usually tones his negative traits down when there is an emergency, or for other reasons. As the series goes, Kyle's relationship with Fanboy and Chum Chum seems to larger, and gets mad and yells at them less. He also seems to return his feelings to them and entertain them as shown in "Cold War" and "Lord of the Rings Beginning with the episode "Sigmund the Sorcerer", Kyle is usually much more friendly and less angry to them. Personality Kyle is smart, free-spirited, and sometimes bossy. He is known to be smart most of the time, and studies a lot. He also is a great musician, and knows how to play every instrument. Kyle also has a big mind, and knows the name of every person he meets. This may be why his head is abnormally large. Physical Appearance At his current appearance as a pre-teen, Kyle's head is shown to abnormally large, somewhat shaped like a light bulb. He has large teeth with noticeable silver braces on them. His hair is colored dark red, with two triangular bangs swoopt to his left, and the bottom edge is in a zigzag pattern. He also has strands sticking down from both sides of his head, and at the top, two smaller strands stick up and curl downwards. His face also has a set of freckles, both of his cheeks have three, while the bridge of his nose has four. He also appears to be strongly pale-skinned. Kyle's appearance changed as he aged. As an infant, He had a bib with red and yellow stripes and a yellow fluffy edge, his hair had a curl on the right side, and giant eyelashes. He also had a slight blush. As of now he wears a t-shirt with red and yellow stripes, similar to the bib he wore as an infant. The sleeves reach down to the middle of his arms. At the neck is a yellow turnover collar. He also wears dark grayish-blue pencil thin jeans, and dark red high top sneakers. He also wears a silky black cape that reaches down to the middle of his shins. He also bears a resemblance to Retchy Lintpockets, one of the toddlers. Relationships Fanboy Fanboy is the latest friend to Kyle. Kyle is shown to dislike Fanboy a lot, and this frequently happens in the first half of season 1 and a few episodes of the second half and a few episodes of season 2. He is shown to avoid him more than Chum Chum. The main reason Kyle dislikes Fanboy is because he's dimwitted and can be crazy towards him, but Fanboy is unaware of this, and thus, his behavior continues to annoy him. However, Kyle can show sympathy toward Fanboy, and when he is in a good mood, he's kind to him. This started the day Kyle first met him. Fanboy was the first to talk to Kyle, and the first to believe he's claiming to be a wizard. This later led to Fanboy pretending to be a wizard himself, and Kyle trying to show him the real thing. Kyle talks to Fanboy for most of the time. Later on, the final blow came to him when he decides to challenge Fanboy to a wizard-off to end this once and for all. But right in the middle of the challenge, Fanboy causes Chum Chum to faint, and during a hilarious "sticky" reviving situation, Kyle decides to use his power to char Fanboy along with Chum Chum stuck to him. But right before he can get the spell out a griffin flies down and takes him away, which turns out to be the one Fanboy summoned. Kyle is soon heard saying "No, I won't!" as Fanboy says he will play wizards with Kyle all day the next day ("Wizboy"). When Kyle was late to erase the blackboard one day, he lost his attention to Fanboy who performed an erase dance, which made Fanboy the Eraser-er, which was the title Kyle had. Kyle resorted to revenge and conjured a magic eraser that literally erases anything. After calling Fanboy over, he lied and said he forgot to give him the eraser he conjured, and hoped for the worse when the eraser literally erased the board. But instead of punishment, Hank and the class praise it, because if there is no blackboard, Hank doesn't have to teach. Kyle watches Fanboy's erasing spree and plans more revenge. After scaring off everyone else with a tornado, he literally attaches the eraser to Fanboy's hand, meaning that whatever he will reach for will be erased. This was the most horrible thing to happen to Fanboy, however, that when he begs to Kyle for help, he accidently erases Kyle's body and tries to hand him his wand to fix things, but then erases it when learning it's dirty. He does the same to Kyle's spare wand. As a result, Fanboy and Chum Chum had to draw an animal's body with permanent marker onto Kyle until further notice. It is unknown whether Fanboy still has the Eraser-er position or Kyle took it back after the episode was over ("Speed Eraser"). While on the field trip to the Dinosaur Museum, Kyle was Fanboy and Chum Chum's buddy and had to follow their rules. Upon refusing to be part of their Buddy System, Kyle turns himself invisible which puts him in danger and leaves Fanboy and Chum Chum worried. Fanboy later turned into a caveman due to getting too much sun, and breaks Kyle's wand which is the ticket out. Fanboy bonked Kyle on the head knocking him out, and fought over Chum Chum to see who has him as a buddy. When Fanboy snapped out later on, he heard Kyle say "HELP!" through the walkie talkie and met up with him with Chum Chum in tow. Upon only coming for him, Fanboy declares they're getting eaten and do one last Buddy Up. The dinosaur they met, though, decided to be their buddy, leaving Fanboy to tell Kyle he was right that the Buddy System could save his life. They have fun with the dinosaur, but the cliff breaks and they crash the school bus. Kyle is then ejected from Fanboy and Chum Chum's Buddy System and has to ride in the dinosaur's mouth with a different buddy -- and old skull ("Buddy Up"). Chum Chum Chum Chum is another one of the latest friends to Kyle. Like Fanboy, Kyle dislikes him, but sometimes likes him. This is probably due to the fact that Chum Chum can be less annoying than Fanboy, and can be sweet sometimes. Kyle also can be calm around Chum Chum, and usually feels sorry for him. When Chum Chum showed Kyle pictures of his gum friend Yum Yum, he wished that Kyle had a friend made out of gum. Kyle turns to him and tells him about his newly conjured Scrivener Elf, which helps him with his studies, and even dashed off three book reports in the time to make him porridge. Chum Chum also adds that Yum Yum farts bubbles ("The Janitor Strikes Back"). Hank Mufflin Although Kyle's relationship with Hank has been a little strained at first, he somewhat became Hank's star student. Hank first thought he was a screwball like Fanboy and Chum Chum, and had him sit with them which he declined. Kyle sometimes has his attention turned away from him when Hank starts to not listen to him. Also, he appears to have more stars than any other student, as told by Hank's gold star chart. Also, Kyle was Hank's former "class eraser-er" before Fanboy took over ("Wizboy", "The Book Report of the Dead", "Speed Eraser", "Norse-ing Around"). Scrivener Elf As Kyle's trusted advisor, Scrivener Elf is Kyle's right-hand man on his adventures. He's usually annoyed at Kyle, but always does what he says, like taking notes and doing homework. Scrivener Elf not only works for Kyle, he sometimes ditches the wizard to work for Professor Flan. But Kyle treats Scrivener Elf as a servant and he demands things hardly. Even though he is annoyed, he listens to Kyle a lot and even helps Kyle out. Mostly, he ignores Kyle to focus on other things, like conga dancing and bathing. Necronomicon Necronomicon is known to be Kyle's trusted spellbook and advisor. He keeps all the spells for Kyle handy, and even produces new ones. He also takes diagnoses for Kyle when he's sick. Sometimes, Necronomicon is annoyed by Kyle, like Scrivener Elf does. He usually calls Kyle by name, but in later episodes, he also refers to him as 'conjurer', hence his type. Necronomicon is a loyal helper. Sigmund As Kyle's longtime rival since Milkweed Acadamy, Sigmund seems to be always showing Kyle up. They have been enemies since a mishap in magic class. When they met with each other again, Kyle lies and tells Sigmund he is more skilled than him, and wound up revealing the truth. Although they are enemies, the wizards sometimes show their soft side once in a while. Skills and Abilities 'Magic' Kyle is described as the "most powerful pre-teen wizard on the planet", declaring that he is an expert in magic. He dedicates himself to studying it in Milkweed Academy. In the first episode, his magic was completly a skeptic to Fanboy and Chum Chum and he tries to prove he's real. Wizard magic is strong and important to him, and that's why he proves he is not a fake. He usually carries a bronze colored stick-like magic wand when spell casting. When he uses it, a special sound effect is heard, usually a rising and descending "whoop" sound. It's said that Kyle keeps his wand in a secret pouch in his cape on the back. The wand also got taken away or he lost it in the episodes "Wizboy", "Saving Private Chum Chum", "Kids in the Hall" and "Field Trip of Horrors". Due to being a wizard, he has spell-casting powers and he has demostrated a wide variety of spells. Main article: List of Kyle's spells He's known to be an excelent magician, and can use real magic rather than magician's magic, as shown in the episodes "Lord of the Rings" and "Present Not Accounted For". He can also manipulate energy as shown in "Wizboy" when he created a blue energy sphere. According to his magic show in "Present Not Accounted For", Kyle was going to summon a Minotaur and have it sing barbershop quartet, but in the completed episode, he summons a dragon to paint everyone's names in fire. Despite being a Conjurer, he can use also Sorcery and Mysticism. Hence his wizard type, Conjurer, Kyle is known for producing various objects and weapons. Like a chainsaw in "Lord of the Rings", an incantation book in "Tooth or Scare", and index cards for spells in "Wizboy". When he uses his magic, even with his wand, he usually produces a magic aura to signify the magic's in effect. The aura he illuminates has glowed in four colors so far, amber, light rose, blue-gray and emerald, with light rose being the most common. The aura's color depends on the spell he's casting. The light rose aura occurs usually when he teleports or conjures anything. The amber one is usually a basic light for the wand or a substitute for conjuring. The blue-gray aura is used sometimes for energy manipulation or mind control, like in "Wizboy" when he made an energy sphere and in "Lord of the Rings", when he charmed Fanboy and Chum Chum with his wand in "Lord of the Rings", showing that he is a master hypnotist. The emerald aura was the latest; it was shown in "There Will Be Shrieks" when he summoned a Bailhok and confronted Mr. Trick. 'Flying' Like Fanboy and Chum Chum, Kyle can fly. Sometimes he flies by himself, other times he flies on his handy broomstick, which was used in "Freeze Tag" and "Kids in the Hall". He can also levitate objects, as well as levitating himself when he's calm. When he is levitating himself, he floats in a lotus-esque formation, with his eyes closed and his fingers touching like a yogi. When he gets angry or is gloating while flying, an aura surrounds him all over. 'Braininess' Kyle seems to have an eidetic memory, proving he can remember almost anything. He's known to study really hard so he can remember something later, sometimes using flash cards to help him ("Wizboy"). Sometimes he can easily stump someone, once he asked Fanboy a simple math question he couldn't remember ("I, Fanbot"). That shows his enhanced intelligence. He is also shown to not be afraid of vampires and to make fun of them. That shows that he is very proud about his magical heritage and his wizard powers and he don't think that other supernatural beings have the same level of power. He is also a very good inventor. He also knows when intruders are messing up the house, so he sets his house up with booby traps, such as a moat, dragon and kracken, to prevent his house from falling to wreakage. Gallery Trivia *Kyle may be a spoof on Ron Weasley from Harry Potter, as they're both British, have red hair, and wear Gryffindor clothing. *Up until Sigmund was introduced, Kyle was the only human wizard. *He refers to himself in third-person as "Kyle the Conjurer". *He has a tendency to laugh maniacally when he's being full of himself. *One of his catchphrases is "Zing!" and uses it when ending his sentences with emphasis and strong feeling ("The Janitor Strikes Back", "Lord of the Rings", "There Will Be Shrieks"). *He usually doesn't sleep without his teddy bear, Admarial Fluffington. ("Night Morning", "Lord of the Rings") *When he blows through his teeth, his braces make a loud whistle sound. ("Lord of the Rings") *He can chew his toenails. ("Lord of the Rings") *When he becomes anxious enough, he farts up fairies. ("Lord of the Rings") *He is a master hypnotist, as shown charming Fanboy and Chum Chum with his wand in "Lord of the Rings". *He plays the spoons in Fanboy's square-dance band ("Kids in the Hall"). *Kyle's eyebrows are disembody-animated and are over his hair in most appearances, but in other appearances, they are under the hair. This is a recurring hair effect on him in the series. *Kyle has a super powerful state that sometimes activates when using a spell that uses a lot of energy and power. When his avatar state is in action, his eyes go from normal to flat - nothing on them and all, and a dark green aura shines within him. *His motto is "Like I'd give an elf", as said in "Wizboy" and mentioned in his profile on Nick.com. *He was expelled from Milkweed Academy for Wizards. In "Hex Games", he mistakenly calls it Milkweed Academy of Wizarding. **The same episode reveals he went there for ten years before his expulsion, implying he was there since he was a toddler. *In some episodes, Kyle does not use any magic at all, despite appearing in most of the plot. This happened 12 times in season 1. *He learned how to disconnect two rings. ("Lord of the Rings") *Kyle has his own theme music that plays almost every time he is present. The moment he shows up on the screen, background music is played that has more of a mystical manner, that consists of mostly harpsichords and/or pipe organs. He also has a dramatic chorus that is heard in the background whenever he does something sinister or mean, or while he is laughing mainically. *He was locked in a stockade at Oz's jousting tournament. ("The Last Strawberry Fun Finger") *He was accidently frozen under 365 layers of floor wax. ("The Sword in the Throne") *He was the first person to loose a tooth on the show. ("Tooth or Scare") *"Fanboy A'Hoy!" reveals that Kyle is very hygienic. *At the start of the series, Kyle is 11, but in "Sigmund the Sorcerer" onward he is 12. The episode took place a day after his birthday. *Hank refers to Kyle as "Suck-Up" and "Butt Kisser". *Kyle's friendship with Fanboy and Chum Chum seems to increase as the show goes. In the first episode, he is shown having no intrest in their company, but in some episodes like "Excuse Me" and "Cold War", he seemed to return his feelings for both of them. It's also said he has a big secret -- he really likes them, even though he never told them that yet. *Due to the facts that he has a self portrait of himself, he considers himself the most powerful preteen wizard of all time and thinks he's better than almost everyone. **It is also implied he has a large ego. *The only time Kyle spoke less than two words was in "Man-Arctica the Ride", when he shouts "Bah!" when Fanboy tackles him. He also had less than a minute onscreen in "Prank Master". *Kyle is the second (and last) major kid to have his full name revealed. Fanboy was the first. *If he gets scared good enough, Kyle can scream for up to several hours. ("There Will Be Shrieks") *Kyle is implied to be a very fast reader. One depection was in "Wizboy", for when you focused on him while he reads Necronomicon when Fanboy says "Uh-oh, reading at lunch?" his eyes quickly jerk from left to right, then jerk back to the left again. *Kyle was going to appear in "Trading Day" but his sequence was cut. *One of Kyle's most common spells is a spell that teleports him in different locations. *He is the first character on the show to say Fanboy's name. *He owns a Lil' Warlock Kit as shown in "Saving Private Chum Chum". *He has a nana who knits him pullovers for his birthday, even though he prefers cardigans. ("Kids in the Hall") *"Man-Arctica the Ride" shows that Kyle has a love for rollercoasters. *He gets disappointed if someone other than him uses Necronomicon, as shown in "The Book Report of the Dead". *Kyle is the last of the major kids to get bopped by Boog. He gets bopped for the first time in "A Bopwork Orange", although it wasn't shown onscreen. *He can extend his finger as shown in "Excuse Me". *"Cold War" shows that Kyle cannot play a game if it has made-up rules. *In "Precious Pig", he was strangely one of the only two kids (along with Cheech) who didn't get detention, due to not appearing in the Shunning Cave with the others. *The episode "Little Glop of Horrors" shows that Kyle is a skilled actor. *For some reason, Kyle never sang a song by himself. However, he can be heard singing clearly in "Field Trip of Horrors" during the song 99 Buckets of Glop. *Kyle is mostly antagonistic in the second half of season 2. *He danced for the first time in "Put That Cookie Down!". *In "Heroes vs. Villains", he portrayed Fannihilator's grumpy henchman. However, in "Super Chums", he did not reprise his role. *"Hex Games" reveals that Kyle has Chiroptophobia (fear of bats). *"Field Trip of Horrors" reveals that Kyle isn't used to single-decker buses and has a very sensitive stomach, therefore he can get sick easily. *For some reason, Kyle is usually the last or nearest to last person to be listed in the end credits, even if he plays a major role in an episode. *He is the only major kid whose bedroom was never shown. *The episode "Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X" shows that he is liked by some of the girls; Marsha likes his braces, Lupe likes his accent, and Francine loves it when he makes the sky dark and evilly. *His YTV profile states he doesn't like to sit alone, though this might be non-canon. *According to Eric Robles himself on Nick Message Boards, Kyle's birthday is October 13th. Memorable Quotes *"From beyond the veil of dispose, comes one who is versed in ways of sorcerery, traveler of the mystical realms of necromancy. Please tremble, and give it up for...Kyle, The Conjurer!" - first line, Wizboy *"Enough! I've had with you ninnies. It is time for me to show you what a real wizard can do." - Wizboy *"I'll study that one later." - Wizboy *"Ah, yes, levitation. This is what a mind that is centered and focused can do. And just as I can rise, I can descend." *"Good-bye forever, Fanboy!" - Wizboy *"That's the only way you could make a friend. Zing!" - The Janitor Strikes Back *"Curse you, state champion javelin team!" - The Janitor Strikes Back *"Hello? I'm in the chasm here! Anyone? It's the big one in the middle of the floor! Can't miss it! - The Janitor Strikes Back *"Well, my nose is runny, upset tummy, chills and shakes, pains and aches, swollen glands, clammy hands, and oh - and excessive rhyming." - Chicken Pox *"Oh, you know, the usual: Bed rest, plenty of fluids, lay an egg." - Chicken Pox *"I'm gonna peck your feet so hard!" - Chicken Pox *"Ooh, I feel so naughty and saucy! We just got away with mischief!" - Excuse Me *"Say what you will, but that man can bake a mean cupcake." - Excuse Me *"Sorry, it's my headgear. I'm normally asleep at these hours." - Night Morning *"Pain and suffering!" - Night Morning *"Oh...smell...bad..." - Prank Master *"Oh, my...I'm going to be unwell!" - Little Glop of Horrors *"Oh! Someone, do help! There's an adorable kitten stuck in the tree!" - Little Glop of Horrors *"I CALL SHENANIGANS!!!" - Cold War *"All he ever cared about was showing me up. He is an inseperable shaw. He means only to make others feel bad about themselves. And I hope to never, lay eyes upon him again! - Sigmund the Sorcerer *"He is not my friend! All he ever cared about was showing me up! I remember one time at Milkweed, it was my birthday. I invited all my school chums to my party, and Sigmund the Stinker threw a party on the same day...ON THE MOON!" - Sigmund the Sorcerer *"I'll just go pack, shall I?" - Sigmund the Sorcerer *"They're not...really elves...or assistants. They're just...my friends." - Sigmund the Sorcerer *"Excuse me for taking pride in my personal hygiene." - Fanboy A'Hoy! *"Beautiful? It’s horrid! Everything’s broken and covered with sticky gum." - Fanboy A'Hoy! *"EXCEPT YOU NEED THE SUN FOR THAT, YOU IDIOT!" - Fan vs. Wild *"Beethoven's Symphony for an armpit...in F minor. My favorite." - Fan-bidextrous *"Since it's your birthday, I'll ignore that. And instead...perform MAGIC! So dark, it'll cause you mere mortals, to weep before me, and bow down, in awe, of my infinate power!" - Present Not Accounted For *"Oh, I'm so excited! Dot til' you're dotty!" - Brain Freeze *"Well...I do have the teeth for it!" - Kids in the Hall *"Why didn't I think of it before? I can use my wand to save us!" - Field Trip of Horrors *"Hmmph! 'Magical Pumpkin Man'? Well, this town's not big enough for two practitioners of the Dark Arts." - There Will Be Shrieks *"Give these boys back their taste! Or face the wrath...of KYLE, THE CONJURER!!!" - There Will Be Shrieks *"Kyle the Conjurer doesn't share! He summons the Fires of Ragnar and takes!" - The Winners *"Well, what are we waiting for?" - Hex Games *"Every time you reach for a toy, it will be erased. Every time you try to slurp a Frosty Freezy Freeze, it will be erased. And every time you reach for the remote, it will be...ERASED." - Speed Eraser *"I am not your henchman!" - Heroes vs. Villains *"Let's just get on the bus." - Buddy Up *"Oh, I don't know. I think I'm...right here between you." - Buddy Up *"Wait a minute. Why didn't I think of this before? I'll just use my wand and zap us all out of here!" - Buddy Up *"This is Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason signing off. 10-4, Good Buddy?" - Buddy Up *"Oh, why not? If I must perish, I can't think of two more deserving people to perish with me!" - Buddy Up *"No they don't, you ninnies! You're just on the ceiling." - Secret Club *"There's no Trick Crumpets here. There's just an ordinary door with a secret password." - Secret Club ﻿Episode Appearances *"Wizboy" *"Pick a Nose" *"The Janitor Strikes Back" *"Trading Day" (Scripted but cut) *"Fanboy Stinks" *"I, Fanbot" *"Chimp Chomp Chumps" *"Precious Pig" *"Fangboy" *"Chicken Pox" *"Moppy Dearest" *"Norse-ing Around" (Name only) *"The Janitor's Apprentice" *"Excuse Me" *"Night Morning" *"Prank Master" *"Little Glop of Horrors" *"Total Recall" *"Refill Madness" *"The Frosty Bus" (Non-speaking role, singing only) *"Cold War" *"Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble" *"Sigmund the Sorcerer" *"Fanboy A'Hoy!" *"Fan vs. Wild" *"Separation Anxiety" *"The Book Report of the Dead" *"Man-Arctica the Ride" *"Fan-bidextrous" *"Saving Private Chum Chum" *"Battle of the Stands" *"Lord of the Rings" *"The Incredible Chulk" *"Norse Code" *"The Great Bicycle Mystery *"A Bopwork Orange" *"Freeze Tag" *"Crib Notes" (Last name revealed) *"Schoolhouse Lock" *"Tooth or Scare" *"The Big Bopper" *"Present Not Accounted For" *"The Sword in the Throne" *"Brain Freeze" *"Slime Day" (Non-speaking role, singing only) *"Kids in the Hall" *"Field Trip of Horrors" *"There Will Be Shrieks" *"Rattleskunkupine!" (Voice cameo) *"Bubble Trouble" *"The Last Strawberry Fun Finger" *"Power Out" *"Lice Lice Baby" *"A Very Brrr-y Icemas" *"The Winners" *"Hex Games" *"Speed Eraser" *"Heroes vs. Villains" *"Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X" *"Funny Face" *"Put That Cookie Down!" *"Camp-Arctica" *"Buddy Up" *"Normal Day" *"Microphonies" *"Attack of the Clones" (Storyboard cameo but cut) *"Secret Club" }} Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Kyle Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:British Characters Category:Students Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Milkweed Academy For Wizards Students Category:Accent Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Deadpan Snarkers Category:Clever Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Vain Characters